I'll Catch You
by LighterThanEr
Summary: I’ll be your number one, Caity. Naitlyn Oneshot.


**Okay, so it's my first one shot, and I'm really nervous. I wrote this over the long weekend, and I worked hard on it, and I think that it's not the worst thing I've ever written. **

**Anyway, last night I saw the preview for JONAS and it looks great, and I'm glad the boys got a television show. And I actually laughed at it a few times. Counting down the days until May 2****nd****. **

**So please just read, and if you're in a giving mood, review, and I know the whole thing is really really cheesy, but just give it a shot. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anyone affiliated with it. The closest I've ever come to it is being an entire stadium of fan girls away from the Jonas Brothers. Oh well. Can't wait for July 17****th****.**

**Happy Easter!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Caitlyn Gellar hated it when she was in a fight with someone. Whether it be her parents, her older brother, or her friends, she couldn't stand the thought of someone she loved being mad at her. That's why Caitlyn was always the one to reach out first, to try and make amends for whatever had happened. When someone was mad at her, the weight of the earth was on her shoulders and the only way to push it off was to apologize. And everyone who knew Caitlyn well, or had at least fought with her knew that although she's the type who would seem to be stubborn and adamant on her positions, she was just a push over of sorts.

Cait was currently sitting on her bed in the uncharacteristic outfit of grey sweats and a blue long sleeved shirt, completely unlike her style of bright skinny jeans and neon blouses. And instead of her usual purple or green converse, all that were on her feet were a pair of bunny slippers. And instead of a bright smile or a scowl on her face, she was softly sobbing into her teddy bear, looking more broken than she'd ever wanted to be, or she ever wanted someone to see her be. Although, this scenario was typical whenever she fought with someone.

This time, it was Mitchie. The two were sharing a cabin together, because it was a new summer at Camp Rock. Over the break, the two had stayed in constant communication, even meeting up at the midpoint between her hometown in Pennsylvania, and Mitchie's home in New Jersey. Their short summer friendship had developed into the duo becoming best friends.

Connect Three had gone on their world tour, and after Shane's attitude change and their new sound, had become more popular than ever, if possible. Girls were still chasing after them and like Caitlyn, they hadn't changed all that much. Except that now, this year, Nate and Jason were counselors, and Shane came to Camp Rock willingly. Though, Caitlyn speculated that that was because of one reason.

Halfway through the year apart, sometime in the winter, Shane had surprised Mitchie by arriving at her home. That night, they both ended up proclaiming their love for each other. And since Mitchie had arrived at Camp Rock, she and Shane had been practically inseparable, just happy to be in the same location.

Caitlyn, however, was somewhat unhappy about this, because of the way Shane had treated Mitchie last year. Truth be told, she somewhat despised the pop star. And she didn't hesitate to let Mitchie know what she thought.

It had been a normal day. Until Caitlyn said one remark too many.

"_Caitlyn, have you seen my tan boots?" Mitchie asked as she looked over the edge of her bed. Caitlyn was sitting on her lime green bedspread, laptop in her lap, remixing "Who Will I Be" as a favor to Mitch. _

"_Check underneath the desk" Caitlyn called to her. This year, at Camp, the two had been roommates, scoring one of the few two people cabins. To Caitlyn, it was more pleasant to room with Mitchie than with two other girls she hadn't known very well the last year. And to Mitchie, it was better to spend all this closed in time with her best friend in Cabin 4 than with Tess (even though she's nicer this year) or her mother in another cabin. _

"_Ah, thanks a bunch" Mitchie said as she retrieved the boots. She was off to go on another 'canoe ride' with Shane. The fringe-haired girl threw on the boots and ran to the front door of the cabin._

"_Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked curiously. _

"_Oh…out…on a canoe ride with Shane" Mitchie said trying to look nonchalant. _

"_Ugh. Why? He's so…..irritating! The boy hurt you so much last summer and then over a duet you automatically forgive the jerk? Come on!" Mitchie rolled her eyes at this._

"_Cait, you're forgetting the fact that I did something wrong too. I lied, and even you were mad at me for it. So was he, which was why he was so mean. I really like him; can't you just try harder to accept him? He's tried being nice to you, he really has, and he still is. Just please, try harder," She pleaded._

"_Whatever, Mitchie. All I'm saying is that the boy has hurt you before and he's going to again."_

"_I'm leaving!" She called as she threw open the door and walked out._

"_Just make sure he doesn't drown you!" The curly haired girl yelled after her. After a few moments, Caitlyn heard footsteps approaching, and the screen door to the cabin was thrust open._

"_Okay, that's it! You and I both know for a fact that Shane would never hurt me. He loves me and I love him. Why is that so hard for you to accept? Is it because you're alone and think that if you have to be miserable, I have to too? I don't want to join you sarcastic pity party. I want to live, have fun, and be with the guy that I love. And you just hate him because he turned you down a few years ago? Well, Caitlyn, get over it. I'm with him now, and I'm happy. And if you can't accept that I'm with the one I love, then I'm just gonna have to switch cabins! I can't take this constant bashing of Shane!" Mitchie practically screamed. Caitlyn sat there in shock for a few moments, with so many thoughts running through her head. She wanted to scream at Mitchie for pointing out the fact she had no one, because it hurt her everyday. _

_She wanted to ask Mitchie how she found out she liked Shane two years ago. She had asked him out and he, not liking her back in the slightest, in fact, detesting her, rudely turned her down in front of everyone. And that was why she didn't like him and Mitchie dating. Not because she was jealous, but because she didn't want that kind of humiliation for her friend. Although Shane was nicer now, she still couldn't trust him._

_And the final thought swirling through her mind_. Mitchie and I not being friends? Will she honestly stop talking to me over something like this?

"_How could you….why would you…who?" Caitlyn asked shell-shocked and practically speechless._

"_Caitlyn, I'll be staying at Shane's cabin tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I just need to think and process this situation" Mitchie said looking at the floor, eyes still angry, yet sad. She then pulled open the screen door and walked away, leaving Caitlyn sitting on her bed, tears forming in her eyes. _

_She may lose her best friend. And that thought alone, broke Caitlyn's heart. _

The fight had happened 4 hours ago. Still no sign of Mitchie or anyone else at all. It killed Caitlyn inside to know that Mitchie had most likely relayed the fight to some of her friends, and no one had come to check up on her. No one cared enough. She wasn't good enough friends to ask them to do so. The only person from Camp last year she kept in touch with was Mitchie.

For once in her life, Caitlyn was alone. She didn't have her parents, her brother, her other friends, or even her dog, Sammy, to comfort her. She was at Camp now, away from home. And she had no one to turn to.

Caitlyn had tried to put her mind off the fight, tidying up the room, playing with beats on her laptop, until it died, and listening to her iPod. None of it seemed to take her mind off the fight. And that's when Caitlyn had started sobbing. Crying, she lay in her bed, clutching Teddy, and trying to think of a way to fix this. Trying to think of a way to apologize or take back what she had done. A nice text message wouldn't work in this case. In fact, nothing would work in this case. All that Caitlyn had to do was wait until there was a time when Mitchie had cooled down. She would forgive and forget, right?

At the beginning of the fifth hour of being alone, and the third hour of crying her eyes out, there was a knock at the door of the cabin. Caitlyn quickly rubbed her eyes and smoothed her outfit before walking over and opening the door. There stood Nate Black, background vocalist and guitarist for Connect Three.

"Nate?" Caitlyn rubbed her eyes trying to see if she was dreaming. And to her surprise and somewhat delight she wasn't. She had talked to Nate a few times when she had to go to Camp events with Mitchie, who would then meet Shane, who would have his band mates with him. The two had talked and Nate seemed like a nice guy compared to his band mate. Nate shyly looked down at his shoes, then looked at Caitlyn with his big brown orbs.

"Caitlyn, have you been crying?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow as he stared at the brown eyed beauty.

"Nate, I'm fine," Caitlyn said looking away, "what are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh. Uh, you see a few minutes ago, Mitchie and Shane got back from their whole canoe trip thing, and they told me Mitchie was staying at our cabin tonight, because she got in a fight with you, and I figured I would stop over and see how you were. After the whole fighting with Mitchie thing, because by what I heard Mitchie said, it seemed pretty big, "He rushed out, blushing. Caitlyn looked down at her slippers and then at her overall attire. She really didn't look that great. But, deciding to trust the sixteen year old, she moved aside.

"Come on in," She replied to his long spiel of explanation. He took a look around the cabin and the duo sat on the bed, purposefully sitting as far away from each other as possible, due to their shyness.

"So, tell me about what happened and what got you crying. Don't lie, you're eyes are too red for you _not_ to be crying," Caitlyn sighted, opened her mouth and spilled. She relayed the entire story the boy who she barely knew.

"What Mitchie said to you. About everything. Did it hurt when she said it?" Nate asked with kind eyes. Caitlyn quickly looked down at her lap, blushing uncontrollably.

"Yes. It hurt a lot. I had no idea she thought that. That I was a sarcastic pitiful person. That I was just angry at the world because I was alone. Or because Shane turned me down all those years ago. It just didn't think it was fair of her to bring all of those things up. The fact that I have no one and no one is here for me," Caitlyn's eyes started tearing up at the thought of her isolation. "I just feel as if I have no one to help me when I'm down, that the only thing those around will do is kick me or ignore me. And Mitchie hating me has just reinforced that feeling. Even though I have my parents, and I have a few friends at home, I can't help but feel deserted. Everyone has someone. Everyone has their number one in their life. My mom has my dad and vice versa. My friends have their one true best friend, none of which are me. Mitchie has Shane. Even my dog has poodle down the street he loves. Everyone has their number one except me," Caitlyn sobbed into her hands. Venting about the whole ordeal hadn't helped her in the slightest. It made all the wave of emotions crash down on her again. She couldn't get these thoughts out of her head.

Nate couldn't stand seeing Caitlyn this way. When he first met the girl, he had thought she was bright, funny, and feisty, exactly what he liked in a girl. And then, when Mitchie and Shane came into the Cabin today, talking about Caitlyn and how Mitchie should react to the situation, Nate knew he had to see if she was okay. He didn't know why, but he cared for the girl he didn't know so well. He was drawn to her. And after hearing the story, his heart went out to the girl, who had lost her best friend for the night. And most importantly, seeing her cry, so broken right in front of him, pained him incredibly. He had always hated girls crying, especially ones who he cared about. Nate took her quite cries as a signal for help, and he scooted to her end of the bed and took the destroyed girl into his arms, one arm around her shoulders, the other stroking her hair, as Caitlyn cried into his chest, wetting his shirt.

"I'll be your number one, Caity," Nate quietly told the girl, "There's no one else I would put first than you. You're not alone, you'll always have me, and I'll always be here. I don't know you very well, but I will. I'll never kick you when you're down, if anything I'll pick you up. But with me, you won't be down, because, every time you fall, I'll catch you" The star cooed into Caitlyn's ear just before he placed a feather light kiss onto Caitlyn's temple. This caused Caitlyn to just clutch the curly haired boy harder.

It took a few minutes, but Caitlyn had calmed down. She looked at her slippers, once again, embarrassed in front of this enticing boy she barely knew. She never liked to have her breakdowns in front of anyone, let alone a boy, so this was basically, humiliation squared. Caitlyn immensely appreciated all that Nate did, but she couldn't find herself to thank him for everything, because that might lead to more awkwardness or it might signify that she wanted to end the conversation, which was the exact opposite of her intention. Caitlyn wanted to talk to Nate forever, if she could. He was such a great listener and he had such comforting words.

"Caity, talk to me," Nate asked her as he looked at her face. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the rest of her tears with the pad of his thumb. Caitlyn turned her head away from him, staring at the wall next to her.

"This is really embarrassing," she quietly said.

"What's so embarrassing about it? So you cried so does everyone. Everyone has problems Cait, its how you deal with them that makes you who you are," Nate told the girl who still avoided his eyes.

"Nate, I'm a mess right now, and I really didn't want you to see me like this," Caitlyn told him in a whisper. Nate hated that she was insecure and vulnerable right now. He hated how she couldn't see what he saw. He hated how he couldn't think of a way to put the broken teen back together. He got up off the bed and kneeled down in front of Caitlyn. He took her shaking hands in his and looked up at her.

"Caitlyn, don't be embarrassed. You're not a mess, you're beautiful," Nate told the sad girl. He was getting tingles from her hands touching his. Even though what he said was true, he could tell in her eyes that she still doubted herself. Nate did something totally impulsive and out of character of his usual quiet self. He suddenly leaned up and brought his face towards Caitlyn's until their lips met in a soft, mind blowing first kiss. Nate cupped Caitlyn's cheeks softly with his hands, as Caitlyn put her arms around his neck and gently played with the end of his hair. The kiss was perfect. Their lips moved together in harmony. Caitlyn pulled away after a minute, needing air. Nate leaned his forehead against hers and softly spoke.

"You're my number one Caity, you were my number one kiss; my first. And I was hoping you'd also be my first girlfriend," Nate looked into her eyes, catching a glimpse of heaven **(AN: WYLMITE reference)**. Caitlyn simply looked at him and spoke.

"I can't say no to my number one, can I?" She said as she kissed him once again. Because, she knew that with Nate, no matter what, she wouldn't be alone. And whatever drama came along, her number one everything would join her for the ride. And Nate knew that he was always going to be there for his Caity. She would never fall to the ground. He would always catch her

And that's all that mattered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I didn't really like the ending, I thought it was really cheesy, but it is what it is. I chose not to add a closure to Mitchie and Caitlyn, you can just let your imagination handle that one.**

**So please, just read and review if you feel like it. My first one shot, so I'm not really sure how I did. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**~Er.**


End file.
